DDU-DU DDU-DU
DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK is featured on Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman. She has black hair which is tied into a top bun with a bright green bowtie, and has fringes in the front. She wears a crimson-red glittery dress with a black collar which is attached to the rest of the dress by two narrow extensions of the latter. There is a dark violet belt around her waist with a golden buckle that has a golden heart design in the center. She also wears an arm-sleeve of the same color as her dress on her right arm which does not cover her hands. She wears black heeled boots with crimson red heels and accents. P2 P2 is a woman. She has long violet hair and wears a black beanie with golden accents in the front. She wears a maroon red glossy cropped top, with a choker that goes around the back and sides of her neck, and is connected by a small gold chain in the front. She is wearing a pair of baggy bright green pants with a black waistband. The pants have huge cuts in the front revealing great parts of her leg. She wears two small black bands around the thigh right above the knee. She wears lavender-blue bright socks and crimson red heels. She accessorizes with a golden bracelet and a crimson bracelet on her right hand. P3 P3 is a woman. She has purple and pink long bob hair that is sectioned into two halves, and the fringes are completely purple. A part of her hair ties into a small messy bun at the top. She wears a bright yellow shirt which is tied around the stomach at the bottom, and unbuttoned towards the top. She is wearing a pair of glittery lavender-blue short shorts and knee-high boots of the same color. There is a black strapped network over her upper body, and it is adorned with golden buttons. She wears a small light green necklace and some golden bangles on her right hand. P4 P4 is a woman. She has dark pink hair tied into two side buns that continue into long braids on each side. She wears a black bra, over which she wears a purple cropped jacket with stiff shoulders and full sleeves. She wears a pair of latex black short shorts and thigh-high stockings of the same color. Both extend until right above her ankles. Her heeled shoes are crimson red, with black laces and black heels. There are golden straps over her shorts that atravel right about her stockings, and end around her ankles where the stockings end. She is wearing a heavy golden necklace, golden hoop-like earrings, and a golden bracelet around her right wrist. Background The routine takes place in a room with a floor showing the coaches’ and background’s translucent reflections. The color scheme throughout the routine is composed of various shades of white, black, and pink (in reference to BLACKPINK). The room’s color is black in the intro, the first half of the first verse, chouruses, and outro. Meanwhile, the room becomes hot pink in the other half of the first verse and all of the second verse, pale pink in the pre-choruses and the first half of the bridge, and fuschia in the other half of the bridge. During the intro, a dark gray diamond shape rises behind the dancers before it flashes white and hot pink, before two triangles forming another diamond bulge out in the middle. The shapes appear to "shiver" in the middle every time the beat drops, and even more shapes, particularly arrow shapes, start to expand from the middle of the diamond. In the verses, the small shapes appear to move together in unison, except when the arrows poke out into the sides. At the end of the second verse, the camera zooms out four times. In the pre-choruses, identical shapes start to move to the center before they settle in and all the shapes zoom to the right. When a Wave move occurs, pink arrow shapes zoom up from the coaches one-by-one. The choruses involves the shapes vibrating and flashing white, black, and pink, along with the room vibrating. In the bridge, hot pink circles and surrounding curves zoom to the right, similar to what happens in the pre-choruses. This time though, the circles zoom left, up, and down, corresponding to the coaches’ movements. In the second half of the bridge, the circles turn black and white, while still moving correspondingly. This is followed by the shapes quickly flashing pink before the outro, where all the shapes turn black with pink outlines (they still flash pink to the song’s beat at times). Light pink diamonds can also be seen bulging from the middle of the room. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch the air with your two hands. Gold Move 2: Put your two hands on the side of your head. Trivia * P3’s outfit is slightly lighter in the menu assets. * During the bridge, P2’s hair glitches blue for a few seconds. Game Files Gameplay Videos